


Unlikely Lovers (a sort of sequel to the other fic?)

by FoggedFantasy



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Sad, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 15:09:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17880086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoggedFantasy/pseuds/FoggedFantasy
Summary: This is just a songfic inspired by the Unlikely Lovers song from FalsettosParticularly the line "Please go home and don't be scared" forced me to write this(And a friend suggesting the two fit the song)





	Unlikely Lovers (a sort of sequel to the other fic?)

_ “Please go home and don’t be scared,” _ Moist whispered.

Havelock looked at him, unblinking. “I love you, Moist… but… I want to stay.” And he was scared, but he didn’t want Moist to think he was. What use would he be if he was scared too? He was supposed to pretend that this was all okay, even though at a moment’s notice it could all be snatched away from him.

That’s why he had to stay. It couldn’t be snatched away from him when he was away. What would he do? Moist deserved to have him by his side when he passed.

He knew the man hated to be alone- or at least, without people near him.

“Havelock… you can’t always be with me,” Moist said gently. 

Havelock held his hand tighter, tearing up at the bitter reality. He didn’t want to think about that. He didn’t want to believe that, not when his lover was dying.

“Then let me be with you when I can be,” He said, not allowing his voice to break for fear of showing his weakness. 

Moist sighed, scooting over in the hospital bed and inviting him in. Havelock took the opportunity, wrapping around the smaller man once he got in. 

Moist gently rested a hand on the other man’s bony cheek. “I’m here now. I haven’t gone yet. And… I know it’s hard not to think about it… I swear I have to shove it out of my own mind more seconds than not nowadays, but… we can’t change it. So we have to remember to live like death isn’t coming. We have to remember to live like normal. Because I don’t want to waste what time I have left wallowing in worrying.”

Havelock looked in his eyes, tears forcing themselves up, but he restricted them to only welling in his eyes, refusing to be the one crying when Moist deserved to cry most. Besides… he could cry all he wanted when he died. Moist deserved to have dibs on the crying for as long as he was able. 

“You’re right,” he submitted to that, nuzzling into his neck. “I’ll fight to let us pretend to live as normally as we can. We don’t deserve to be controlled by death’s shadow. We deserve… we deserve to love each other like we did before. And… like we did… I’m not leaving.”

Moist teared up at that, wiping at his eyes. “Okay then,” he said softly. “I love you.”

“I love you too… now, it’s time for us to sleep,” Havelock murmured softly.

Moist looked at him, nodding. He curled up in his hold, using his chest as a pillow. It took a few minutes for him to adjust, but finally, the effort of fighting all day had let his weariness force him to succumb to sleep.

Havelock watched over him for a while, before forcing himself to close his eyes. He tried his best to forget that he wouldn’t have anything to hold soon enough and remembered his thankfulness that he could hold him now.


End file.
